Power strips are prevalently used to provide power to a number of different electrical devices attached thereto. Because of the different locations and applications where such power strips may be used, it has been known to have power strips of varying sizes and shapes. However, these devices have fixed power cords and do not permit adjustment of the power strip and cord into different positions relative to one another. This leads to a consumer having to purchase multiple power strips or be inconvenienced by the size or shape of the power strip and the location of the cord extending outward therefrom.